If You Should Fall
by Messenger of Glory
Summary: -ONHOLD- What if something different happened in the last episode ‘Under The Sky So Blue’? What if Knives brought a woman who saw everything?
1. The Meeting and the Falling

Chapter 1

I watched them fight. Someone had to lose. But I never thought he would. _He couldn't_.

He was willing to sacrifice everything for nothing if that's what it meant. He was willing to leave me for his vengeance, his passion, anger and rage. It seethed off of him like a bad order. Nothing was going to stop him, not even my love…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Bliss_.Came to mind as I was sitting with Knives and enjoying the red wine he brought along. He told me we had to take care of something before his reign over man could begin. I didn't know he was planning to kill his only brother. I didn't know he was willing to go this low for such greed and power.

I sat, silently and looked up as a figure approached from the distance, closing it between us. There was no mistake in my mind that he was headed for are destination. But something in the back of my mind wanted to believe that he was a random stranger that was lost. _Please, god please._

"Don't worry, love," Knives whispered, "This wont take long. Just gotta have a quick chat, and its all done." He looked at me in a way that this was some type of goodbye. _But from what?_ I pondered. "I don't believe you, Knives." I looked on to the stranger that had gotten closer to are quite table. _He isn't welcome_. _Doesn't belong._ I turned to him, searching him desperately. "Is there something I should know?" he wouldn't look me in the eye.

I knew right then.

"Hello Knives" From the distance. It was him.

"Hello…brother," his deep voice smoothly replied. He knew this man, as…….brother. _brother?_

"Did they treat you well dear bother? Did you have fun?" what were they talking about?

He looked up through his bright glasses with amusement in his eyes "I sure did!"

I looked up to get a closer look at this _brother _of his. He indeed looked much like Knives. His eyes were bright, like a sea of aqua. Even from the distance they shone in the sunlight.

I was lost.

His hair was like slivers of gold, sticking up-_individual spikes_ I thought. _He's cute. _I thought. _Friendly looking. _Maybe it was a quick chat after all.

But he had something slung over his shoulder, something that looked a lot like that priest cross. I wondered,_ why, the cross? _The priest, as I understood was no longer alive. And by the hand of the Knives._ Chapel._

Deep in thought, I hadn't really noticed the both of them exchanging words. And when I finally did notice, the subject was…..me.

"Who is she? Kinda cute?" he smirked. He stood outside of are small oasis. I felt my face burn with anger and embarrassment. "None of your concern, Vash." He, by listening was agitated as well. "Don't you have someone waiting for you?" he scoffed. "Mind your-."

I stood. Both males focused their attention immediately. I walked toward this creature so much like Knives.

I thought of all the times he cried out, all the times he went crazy. Why was I the left to help close the wounds that were open for 130 years. Pain and suffering. So much of it. _When is this going to end, Knives?_

I had to be his rock. But I didn't doubt that his twin suffered either. They sabotaged each other relentlessly.

"Stop." He called to me.

"No." I got closer, "I want a better look at him." Kept eye contact, "I want to see him for myself. "

I got close enough that I was standing in his shadow. I looked into his eyes that no longer were shrouded in bright yellow glasses. He looked at me. _What has he done to make your eyes so sad? How do you survive this planet?_ I knew what had to be done.

_1 last fight._

_1 last battle._

We said no words be we understood each other. Enough to know that they both had to make to decision whether to live or die. I wanted no part in this.

I turned to him. "We have to go, Knives." _Nothing good will come of this, he's going to beat you!_ The ache in my gut was like my sign. Good vs. Evil. So cliché, but so true. This brother of his was going to win. And Knives would be dead. _Dead_. Could I really- handle_ him_ _being dead_? I wasn't willing to find out. We had to go.


	2. After

I saw it all. Everything. It' was as if I watched from a bubble from above. I couldn't be down there,_ to much destruction._ They fought likes dogs, with no recognition of each other at all. It was brutal and heartless. _This was the only way to fight this it out. Even humanity itself did it._ I pleaded that he would be okay. That no real harm would come to him.

Knowing that they were equally matched, knives pulled the trigger one more time and the man fell. Looking up desperately his brother pulled shot again and nothing. Again as he tried to shot, Knives kicked him forward onto his back. Knives transformed his arms guns ready to shoot.

Then the unspeakable happened, Knives was about to kill him. Both guns drawn. _He's going to kill him!_ "No, Knives don't!" I screamed. I could only watch in horror. He looked up at me. I couldn't bring myself to look at him. He knew I did not approve. I peered to see the man in red raise his hand, only to slam it back down into the ground._ The priest's cross! _"Knives!"

It was too late.

He shot him.

The right leg, then left. His shoulders. This was the price he paid for the unforgivable sins he committed. It was for Knives had done. Not only the innocents, but Vash. He was tired as well from the pain, and torture Knives had put him through.

_Was it truly fair?_ This wasn't right. I tired to free myself. I could feel the hot tears well up. _Let me go Knives! _By the last shot I gave up. There was nothing to do.

When it was finally done, I found myself earth bound once again and saw the man I loved on the ground full of bullet holes, on the verge of unconsciousness. _Why couldn't he? How could he? _

I hoped to any true god that I wouldn't lose him. I couldn't lose him. All I could do was run to him.

"Knives! Please, stay. You gotta stay."

He looked at me through blue slits of his eyes. "Sorry love, but this is the end." I tried to convince him.

"No, no, no you can't leave me here! Knives please!" He gave me that beautiful smile I loved so much. His eyes rolled back and he was gone. Or so I thought.

But to me he was gone. Through my sobbing I didn't realize his brother was standing behind me.

"He's not dead…So…your free."

I froze, angery. _Free._

"Free? I'm free?" I turned to look at him. He saw the anger and pain in my eyes.

"I was never a prisoner!" It was kind of a lie, "You did this you bastard." I swallowed hard "I love him." I couldn't speak. _No more, please no more._

I looked back at Knives "If he's not dead, he will surely die…" I bent down to check if Knives was truly alive. He was, but barely. "I have to get you home" I whispered.

"He's coming with me. I have to try-."

"You can't change him." I knew what his purpose was. _He wont let you…Vash_. I knew he heard me.

He grunted and leaned on me slightly. He was hurt as well. Letting him die would be my sin, I couldn't let him wander in his state. "If you help me, I will help you." I looked him square in the eye, this was no joke, "I go where ever he goes."

I pouted slightly and he looked at me so lovingly, as if I were a child. _So cute._

"I heard that." He composed himself.

"It's just that you remind me of Meryl. My Meryl." He paused in thought, remembering this Meryl of his. She must have been really important.

"Ok," He rubbed the back of his head, "but what do I have to do to get your help?"

"Come with me."


	3. Talk to Forgive

He was safe, stable, and that was all that mattered to me. Getting him into recuperation where the she was. The angel. She would take care of him, I knew she would.

I walked up to the giant bulb, and looked on. After his body was lifted up, and away from me, she gently took him in her arms, to the center, where he would stay there for a while. At least a couple days.

_Don't worry little one, he will be fine. _

I looked up as she came down to the edge to greet me. Her eyes were always so bright, so happy. I reached up to her as her hands covered mine through the glass.

It was warm, as always.

"I know." I whispered, "I trust you."

_Thank you._ She smiled at me, and I back._ Go tend to the other, little one._

I nodded agreement with her and turned to Vash's direction.

-------------

He was going to be just fine.

"Since your not as bad as he, you'll just need a sling for a while. Not to long because of your fast regeneration process…"

She went to the first-aid cupboard, and pulled out supplies. She wouldn't look at him, she couldn't.

"Take off your coat."

"Why wont you look at me?" (A/N: I wanted to try out the whole writer point of view. It's cool. )

He sounded worried, confused, "Is it Knives?"

-------------

I kept busing myself, I didn't want to talk.

I turned to clean his wound. The bullet went through. _Good._ I wrung the hot water mixed with antiseptic out of the cloth, and began cleaning.

"AH, what is that!" he flinched. _Stop exaggerating, you big baby_. I looked at him from the corner of my eye, he was smiling. Right at me. "You gonna tell me?"

"Tell you what?" I concentrated as hard as I could on his wound.

"Why wont you look at me?"

I stayed silent.

He sighed. "I was only trying to save him. He's crazy! You know that…..what's your name?" He looked at me for a sign that I was listening. "Hello?''

I broke my silence and snapped. "You think that shooting him full of bullet holes was going to save him!" I stopped and pursed my lips after my outburst, grabbed the gauze and started to wrap his shoulder.

"You only added fuel to the fire. You betrayed him…" I couldn't keep my mouth shut!

"And you know this how?" he inquired. I finished the wrap.

"Sling or no sling?" I put my hands on my hips, waiting.

"How do you know?" he repeated, I finally looked him in the face.

"I've been with him all these years. A long time."

"How-."

"Sixty-five years, next month...happy? Now do you want the sling or not?" I was getting impatient.

If I could hear it in my voice, I knew he could.

"No sling." he finally answered me. "That's a long time. But…..but how could you live so long, and not look a day over twenty-one like...us?"

It sounded so distant. So separate from the outside world. I didn't think I was one of them, but he did. "I'm not…Were not-." What could I say? I composed myself the best I could.

"That is not my place to say. I am who I am, so leave it alone for now." he started to open his mouth, but I held up my hand. I wanted him to stop. He indeed got the memo, for I was in no mood to hear he prying questions. It wasn't his business right now.

I turned to Vash, he had to do something for me, "You know what you should do? Talk to your brother… he'll be… in there for a while…and talk your sister. She's doesn't understand why her brothers are fighting."

"What do I tell her? How can I make her understand me?"

I smirked. _You don't know how to talk to you sister._ "You should know. The angels are all you had when you were younger, right." Now I was amused, interested. I cut him a break. "It will come to you, she'll be calm about it. Trust me."

He looked at me, as if he had heard wrong, like I had said the unthinkable.

As I turned to leave I shot back to him "By the way, my name is Cecile." I felt I owed him that much, but nothing more.

I left him in the room to think. He would have a lot of that to do.

I woke up in my bed, alone.

I was alone this morning. And I was never alone in the mornings. He was always there. Always with me.

_Knives. _

I had to see him.

_What if he doesn't recognize me?_ I thought for a moment and giggled at such a silly thing to think. I knew he would, it was Knives after all.

I got up, showered, and brushed my teeth. I could tell I was in a rush to get the angel's bulb.

I walked briskly down the hall from the bathroom to the main corridor. I wanted- he just stepped out in front of me. "Good morning!"

His eyes were bright with excitement. _How can you be so happy, after what you did to him?_ I could sense he was waiting for a reply back.

"Hello." I said dryly. I moved to get around him. He was so goofy looking. _Ugh!_

He got out of my way, finally. But as soon as I was of my way, he was on my heals like a little puppy. _A lost puppy. How cute._ I laughed.

"Where are you going?" he sounded so innocent. But he was no innocent, none of us were.

So I answered him without judgment or biased. "To see Knives."

His feet stopped clobbering behind me, "Oh." I looked back, he was frozen in place.

"Are you coming?" I knew he wouldn't dare follow me. He had to deal with Knives alone. "Well?"

He laughed nervously, "Ah, no. Maybe later. I might go talk to him later."

_Good. I have to do this alone as well._

"Yeah." I said. I turned to enter the large room.

"Sister?"

The bulb immediately pulsed with the life I knew was inside. As I got closer she floated down to the bottom to greet me.

_Hello little sister._ She smiled, she was so naïve, and knew nothing of this harsh world. But that didn't mean she wasn't smart. Being alive longer than me, she knew what humans did to each other.

"Is he…okay?"

she didn't answer me at first. Instead she swayed her head backward, her dark hair flowing with her, looking in the direction Knives was in. she sat like that for a long time. Suddenly she turned trying to answer the best way she could.

_He thought he was dead. He's very confused. He wouldn't come see you, didn't want to….._

"Didn't want to what?" I was nervous

_See anyone._

"Oh." I looked down. Tears began to prick in my eyes. _He doesn't want to see me?_

"Well I just came to check if you were okay……just tell him to rest. I'll come back before bed, promise."

She didn't say anything and I didn't want her to.

------------

What do you think? Good? Bad? Let me know, I put a lot into this, so I'm counting on you, my readers.


End file.
